1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a chute for use in connection with a concrete truck wherein the chute is an extruded chute with a liner that is mounted within the interior portion of the chute for easy replacement.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, chutes for use in connection with concrete trucks were fabricated from steel that is formed into the desired shape. Prior chutes are relatively heavy and are subject to wear due to the abrasive nature of the concrete as it is dispensed from the concrete truck.
Liners have been proposed for positioning within the chutes to enhance the longevity of the chutes. Some liners are retained relative to the chute by use of threaded fasteners. Such a construction may result in the threaded fasteners being coated with concrete and thereafter rendered inoperative.
A liner has been proposed that is a slide-in liner. Such a liner is not retained by threaded fasteners. A problem occurs with regard to such a liner in that concrete has a tendency to seep underneath the liner to be positioned between the liner and the chute. When this occurs, it is difficult to remove the liner from the chute for replacing the liner. In addition, such a liner includes notches for mounting the liner relative to the chute. The notches require the liner to be removed from the back of the chute. Thus, it is difficult for inserting a replacement liner into the chute.